Waking the Beast
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Carbuncle and receive the Rainbow Resonator. Elemental Avatar Battles *Defeat the 6 Prime Celestial Avatars at the 6 cloisters. *As in the Trial by Earth family of quests, the Prime avatars have an elemental TP attack that is not a Blood Pact. **These TP attacks ignore Utsusemi and do ~1000 damage unresisted, so keep Barspells and Carol on the tanks (if any) at all times. **Titan: Geocrush **Ifrit: Meteor Strike **Shiva: Heavenly Strike **Ramuh: Thunderstorm **Garuda: Wind Blade **Leviathan: Grand Fall *The Avatars use their Astral Flow attack at fixed time interval (about 10 minutes), and is independent of the avatars' HP. *You can either tank the Avatar with Ninjas, or if you have enough Summoners (6 or so), they can kill the avatar by themselves with physical Blood Pacts. *Nukes of the Avatar's weak element do decent damage, but nukes are better used on the elemental pets. *The avatars are supported by 4 elementals that share hate with the avatar. ** The elementals will not share hate if you do enough damage on them. **As well as attacking the players, the elementals cure the avatar with tier IV nukes. **If killed, an elemental respawns each time the avatar uses its special elemental TP attack (see above). **The elementals' melee attacks have an added effect of the appropriate debuff of that element. **The elementals' are weak to melee attacks. **A good number of Black Mages are important for killing the elementals. 5 -ga III spells of the strong element will take out all of the elementals. *Defeat the avatar to win. *Each BCNM will drop a few elemental clusters of the appropriate element after the win and each person will receive the following key items: :Eye of Flames :Eye of Tremors :Eye of Tides :Eye of Gales :Eye of Frost :Eye of Storms Final Battle *Once you have all 6 key items, proceed to Full Moon Fountain for the final BCNM and one kick butt cut scene. *Once you defeat this final BCNM (sometimes random avatar weapons (i.e. Ifrit's Bow) will drop upon exit), you will also receive a Faded Ruby (key item). * battle name: "Waking the Beast", player limit: 18, time limit: 30 minutes. * The battle at Full Moon Fountain involves fighting Carbuncle Prime. The sequence for the battle is as such: 1 Carbuncle Prime will appear and will stay until he hits 75% HP, at which point he'll disappear. In its place a random avatar prime will appear. When he's dead, Carbuncle Prime will appear. Deplete Carbuncle Prime's HP to 50%, and he'll disappear. In its place will appear two random avatar primes that have not appeared before. When they're dead, Carbuncle Prime will reappear. Deplete Carbuncle Prime's HP to 25%, and he'll disappear. In its place will appear three celestical avatar primes that have not appeared previously. Defeat them and Carbuncle Prime will reappear. However, this time there will be *5* Carbuncle Primes, with their HP at 25% each. Defeat these 5 Carbuncles, and the battle will be won. Notice Carbuncles will astral flow (all 5 of them) upon the first prime defeat or their astral flow timer is up (about 1 minute). *Return the Faded Ruby to Carbuncle to finish the quest and receive a Carbuncle's Pole. ---- Additional Rewards These items may be dropped during the BC. :Carbuncle's Cuffs :Garuda's Sickle :Ifrit's Bow :Leviathan's Couse :Ramuh's Mace :Shiva's Shotel :Titan's Baselard ---- Game Description Client: Carbuncle (La Theine Plateau) Summary: :Carbuncle wants you to visit all the protocrystals and gather the elemental energy of the sleeping gods. Will their imminent awakening mean fortune or doom for Vana'diel? Only Carbuncle's ancient friend at the Full Moon Fountain may know...